Establish a broad multidisciplinary research center for the study of influenza in man. The plan for the center has veen subdivided into epidemiologic studies which primarily involve an assessment of influenza in community populations, clini cal studies which are primarily oriented toward elucidating immunologic and physiologic responses to infection and vaccination, and vaccine and chemotherapy studies which are oriented toward evaluation of prophylactic or chemotherapeut ic agents or principles of use for influenza.